Chemgota
Chemgota '''(Russian: Чемгота) Officially the '''Republic of Chemgota (Russian: Республика Чемготаis) is a Sovereign Nation located in North East Asia, practically Siberia. The majority of Chemgota is on the Dalstroy region. It is a nation comprising of 5 states, East Yakutia, North Khabarovsk, Magadan State, Chukotka and Kamchatka. It is one of the biggest nations in the world possibly 3rd or 4th disputed with the United States, Its only land border is shared with the Russian Federation to the West, however with oceanic borders the United States to the East and Japan to the South. The population of Chemgota is around 372M people, the capital of Chemgota is Magadan, and Magadan is also the most populated settlement in Chemgota along side Anadyr and Kamchatskiy. Chemgota has several oceans surrounding it, such as the Sea of Okhotsk, Bering Sea, Arctic Ocean, East Siberian Sea, Laptev Sea, Chukchi Sea and the North Pacific. Chemgotan landscape is made up of Taiga, Mountain ranges, Tundra, Plains, Steppes, and Lakes. With small Islands surrounding its oceans. The history of Chemgota does not have much history discarding its tribal times but however, there were several tribes in Chemgota such as the Yakut and Chukotan peoples were the main two groups. However there was several more ethnic groups who migrated before the Slavs did. In modern times, the area during the Russian Civil War used to be the Tungus Republic which gave origin towards the ideas of Chemgota as a Sovereign State and many other reasons. Chemgota was formed when several political parties, separatist groups, patriots, and nationalist formed Chemgota as a unified nation against the Russians in 2032, when the spread of Chemgotan nationalism skyrocketed in the area. Chemgota is a highly developed nation, the worlds largest GDP, Best exporter of goods, it has the most benefits of wealth for its citizens, Low taxation rates and low Billing, Socioeconomic performance, high wage, median income, median wealth, high human development, worker productivity, political, cultural, scientific and military, making Chemgota a global superpower worldwide. Chemgota also is the leader of the Magadan Pact, a member of the United Nations and NATO. It also is a member is several small groups worldwide. Etymology The exact naming of Chemgota is unknown. During the first national assembly, the rally in the Sparta stadium. The Chemgotan Party was used as a new national name which many party members and officials agreed to use for there new country, this idea however was in thought for before hand in the early 2000s. Where Igor Elmpt was asked to say a country name, so he decided to say Chemgota. However this name drawn the attention of many people in the claimed area the Dalstroy region, the Liberal, Federal, Republican and Democratic parties agreed on the name Chemgota with there supporters also accepting this. Igor Elmpt decided to form all 4 parties into one group called the Chemgotan Party, which also gave birth to the name in some aspects. However when it was recognized by some nations, it was called Chemgota (Tungus Republic) on some globes and maps. But then after the independence war was won, it was officially stated as Chemgota. History Prehistoric History The prehistoric records of Chemgota is quiet unknown but however, it was a hub of prehistoric animals many centuries ago. Many tribes from Mongol and Turkic decent moved to the region millions of years ago. They began to settle there differences and have there own areas of control, even so some prehistoric animals are preserved in permafrost to this day and they are in Museums across Chemgota, Chemgota used to have a land bridge to North America called the Alaskan land bridge, many tribes migrated there as apart of the great migration period. As well as to the River Kolyma and nearby such as the Dalstroy. Early History ''' Many tribes fought for control of the middle area what is now known as Verkhnekolymsky and Momskiy regions aswell as the river Kolyma. they sought it has a place where god has acceded many years ago, in the mountain ranges of the Chersky and the Kolyma. There were also meteoroid sightings across the sky, most of the tribes united together to pray to god as they thought the comets were a sign of peace by the gods. So for along time, the Paleosiberians and Tungus people lived in harmony. Many skeletons have being exhumed from this time period, and some corpses have being preserved via permafrost developments in Kolyma in winter season. '''European Colonization Europeans came to Dalstroy until the 16th century, they founded Yakutsk then afterwards more settlements and cities. However Magadan was a late city, and was founded in 1939, Anadyr 1889, Kamchatskiy 1740, Chumikan 1885. However Okhotsk was the first settlement founded by the Russian Empire. The Europeans conquered the ethnic peoples who lived there fairly easily without any problems due to there advanced technological advantage cultural and militaristic wise. When the Europeans wanted to populate the area they couldn't, the only people who lived there was pioneers or the tribals. So they decided to make work camps for disobedient citizens of the Russian Empire and would exile them to the Far East for hard labor to build up settlements to colonize the Far East from the tribals, when the Russian Empire found the region. They also found precious minerals in the area and such geographical founding, they decided to send two expeditions to the area the first expedition failed but the second expedition seceded and Kamchatka Peninsula was founded and same as further beyond the Kolyma region. When the Russian colonist went eastward they decided to stop and head back and there on the eastern regions of Chemgota was isolated for centuries, untouched by civilization besides the indigenous population who inhabited the area. Russian Civil War During the Russian Civil War, Rebels under the command of Mikhail Artemyev, established the Tungus Republic. To make a stand to the Bolsheviks who decided to use Mass Repression in the area and to as well fend off the All-Russian Extraordinary Commission who kept killing their people. The Soviets did not expect such an uprising to occur. But it did on May 10, 1924. As the Rebels rose up and took several towns. The most notable battle of these was the Battle of Ayan which was liberated. Mikhali Artemyev also formed a Congress of the Ajano-Nelkan, Okhotsk-Ayan, Maymakan Tunguses and Yakuts. This became the Provisional Central Tungus National Government and officially ceded from Soviet Russia as an independent nation. The founding fathers, Artemyev, P. Karamzin, S. Kanin, I. Koshelev, G. Y. Fedorov. Decided that they should be a recognized Sovereign State by appealing towards the League of Nations for help against the Russians. All was good for the Tungus Republic for awhile, they never faced serious threats or combat but however. Foolishness struck Mikhali Artemyev, and they lay down their arms in May 1925. They discussed peace negotiations what would lead to the downfall of the Tungus Republic for sometime, leading it to be swept away in the sands of history. This saddened the Tungusic people, who sought to form their own nation of pride and power. Meanwhile, this still lead to several insurgencies after the fall of the Tungus Republic and small rebellions, but these would fail or would be a minor infliction towards the Soviet governmental power and Armed Forces. Stalin Era ' When Stalin was in power of the Soviet Union, he accused many people for being enemies of the state. His great purges lead to many innocent people either being killed or transported east into Siberia, and one of those areas was Dalstroy. The area was named by the NKVD and was used for force labor construction of the that region. The organization what was in charge was called the Far North Construction Trust which was originally called the State Trust for Road and Industrial Construction in the Upper Kolyma Area. Dalstroy was rich with natural resources so the FNCT sent thousands to mine in harsh conditions for these minerals, the Soviet Union founded 80 Gulags in the area, which killed thousands of people in the process. The Dalstroy region soon expanded to three million square kilometers and the base of operations was Magadan, which was the major prisoner deportation center for many convicts who were transported there. Many prisoner uprisings did occur, but were swiftly repelled under the NKVD Secret Police but to the Gulags being founded left a scar across the land for many years to come. The Gulags now stand as a horrific memory of what the Dalstroy past was and how oppressive it was, the Gulags were the pioneer of towns soon to come after the region shut down all activities of forced labor in the late 50s after Stalin's reign of terror ended and the process of Desalinization begun. Many memorials have being built around Chemgota to respect the atrocities caused by the Soviet officials and the NKVD in those dark times. Some people who were sent to the Gulags were under aged or the elderly, Women, Men and Child alike were sent there to use all their physical abilities until they died or illness or starvation. Many people were tortured in the Gulags by the NKVD if they were caught trying to escape or tried revolting, or they did it for entertainment purposes. '''World War II ' When the Second World War came. Many gulag workers were given a choice to fight for the Red Army in Europe or in Manchuria or somewhere else in Asia. The Japanese tried to invade Kamchatka and seizing control over the Sea of Okhotsk which failed horribly. The Pacific Fleet stopped any attempts to reach the Sea of Okhotsk but air raids over Kamchatskiy and Magadan did occur. Eventually a Japanese counter attack against the Pacific Fleet made them retreat for repairs, most of the ships sunk by the Japanese ships, outnumbering and outgunning the poorly made Soviet ships. The majority of the War was focused in Sakhalin and South Khabarovsk and the Amur region. But many Yakut and Chukotkan soldiers did fought there, the Japanese tried a plan to influence the indigenous population to revolt. Causing the second Tungustic revolution, this one was short and was crushed by the NKVD and Soviet authorities. This was a distraction to invade Kamchatka and Chukotka, the Japanese came close to landing in Anadyr and Kamchatskiy but the defenders managed to repel there naval invasions with the defenses what were set. During the end of the Second World War many Japanese POWs were sent to Dalstroy and the Gulags to workout the rest of their life. The aftermath of the war left Magadan, Kamchatka and Chukotka in ruins and was severely damaged. The Soviet government put no effort for repairs or reforms for the people living there. For awhile those places had massive famines and depopulation growth rates. Many people were killed for all they had, and the gulags made it a worse situation to be in at that time, thousands tried to migrate out of the area but the NKVD stopped their attempts for escape and salvation. 'Modern times ' After the Second World War, much of the land was left behind. However the Soviet Union found a strategic usage in the area and found more minerals which were expensive if sold. The USSR exploited this by setting up countless mining towns in the area which attracted more people to fled east for a job opportunity and a possibility to find precious minerals to gain there wealth for themselves, a small gold rush occurred in the 60s and more citizens eventually came in for a new life somewhere new to them. However when more people came in, it became a problem for the native popularity which settled in the area. Sometime later the area got unpopular due to its climate and the lack of food or transportation and much more, this basically left the citizens stranded. There were jobs but without any pay due to the Russian governments reach in the area being very limited by the landscape and weather. The lack of food became a problem in the 80s when a famine occurred in the area, it go so harsh that the residents had to scavenge, hunt and fish for whatever was available to consume. Without proper modernization cities like Magadan lacked any construction progress at all. Something had to be done about this situation, many demonstrations in Moscow called for the support for the Dalstroy region, but these were bluntly rejected by the higher ups. When the Soviet Union collapsed, there was support for a independent Dalstroy and for a possible return of the Tungus Republic. But these demands led to suppression of the media to ever get it out to Moscow, the disappointment of the independence failing to the supporters of the Dalstroy Independence Party led to it collapsing in 1996, the area remained quiet in fact it lost population of thousands per year to migrate to Moscow, the center of the Russian Federation. This led to the cities being of low quality and the worse of the Republics of the Russian Federations than the other ones compared, eventuarly the people were fed up with this. And started a revolution in 2032 after a Politician named Igor Elmpt started to gain popularity for his speeches and his boldness to start up against the Russian Government. With this he published a book called "Revolution to Evolution." Which also was banned by the Russian Government, but illegal copies were made and spread rapidly in the area, most people decided to rally with Igor Elmpt in Magadan Park. '''Chemgotan War of Independence The Chemgotan War of Independence started on 2033 when the area escalated to violence against the Russian Authorities after the Magadan Massacre committed by the Russian police. This lead to states becoming disloyal to the Russian cause, however the area of attention was Magadan due to the escalation there. Russian reserves pulled from nearby garrisons to combat the Chemgotans at Magadan failed after the weather conditions and landscape made it hard for the Russians to pass, besides just landscapes and weather the Russian forces were picked of by nearby Partisans and Millita. Later on the Russian forces managed to send their Siberian forces to deal with the Chemgotans at Yakutia and Khabarovsk, these attempts were at first successful but it was actually a distraction for an counter offensive which was a success on the Chemgotan behalf. The Russian air force bombed villages and towns and most importantly Yakutsk and Chumikan, they lost many of there aircraft during these air raids which was expensive. Soon after a naval invasion was planned by the Pacific fleet, they wanted to capture Magadan and Kamchatskiy but they failed after the newly created Chemgotan Naval Force stolen several ships from Kamchatka peninsula which they were split into groups of two and took out the Pacific fleet one by one, however soon an massive offensive did happen. Most of the Khabarovsk and Yakutia was occupied by Russian forces, but the people in the occupied territory kept on fighting against the Russians until later when the Chemgotan forces committed a strategic breakthrough at the Chersky range and at the Dzhugdzhur Mountains leading to there recapture. Overall the casualties of this conflict was in the thousands, the losses sustained to the Russians was half of their Armed Forces expenses were high, many armored vehicles were lost such as Tanks and APC, also several dozen Artillery, Anti Tank and Anti Air pieces. However on the Chemgotan side a decent amount of casualties occurred, but not as much as the Russian casualties which overtook the Chemgotan casualty list by the thousands. Overall the destruction costs was over the millions for several buildings and objects to be replaces especially in Yakutsk and Magadan and Chumikan. However when the Russians couldn't do any possible attacks across the Lena river, they surrendered on the 9th of April 2032 during the Treaty of Magadan, due to many nations favoring Chemgota during the war, many UN Members recognized it but only a small amount did, this lead to Chemgota being a recognized state July 14th 2032. Geography & Climate The Geography of Chemgota is vast in many ways, but it is mainly made up of Taiga and Mountain Ranges scattered across the nation. If you go further north you can find the Arctic Tundra, there is also many wetland regions in the east and north of the nation, the popular Kolyma River lies in the center of Chemgota, heading from Arctic north to the Sea of Okhotsk. If you go south east towards the Kamchatka Peninsula you can find many volcanoes both active and de active ones. Then if you go further it stretches out into the Kuril Islands which are highly volcanic, if you go northeast you can find the Anadyr River what passes into the Bearing Strait. In the North Pacific, Chemgota controls several islands in between Alaska and Chemgota, some islands are also in the Arctic Ocean in the north. If you go north west next to the Chemgotan Russian Border you can find the Lena River Delta, it is a massive delta what travels through the Verkhoyansk Range and through central Yakutia, it is also the eighth longest river in the world. In Chemgota, most of the plant life is lush especially in the central Kolyma Region down towards the Kamchatka Peninsula and to Magadan Region, it then continues into the west into Yakutia. Chemgota have much Permafrost, one of the most in the world in fact. It is also notable for its harsh climates in winter, going below -50 at times, in the summer it can reach to 30 degrees which is the hottest for Chemgota, in Autumn and Spring it is quiet decent the weather is usually 20 degrees for both seasons. In Autumn many trees begin to change colors to a beautiful golden orange, whilst in spring more lush ecologic begins to grow. Politics Government Chemgota is a Federalist Liberalist Republic, Constitutional Democracy. It has managed to remain a stable union of Federalism, Libertarian, Republican and Democratic traditions. As stated in the Constitution of Chemgota the nation is shared by 4 main Democratic ideologies which strive together united, but another Democratic government not stated can be elected. The nation shares power between its states shared equality and for its people, who can suggest and vote for the choices the nation can be lead into, this is the theory of popular views which made Chemgota strive into a stronger nation what it is today. The Parliamental Senate is divided between the House of Senators and the House of Representatives which both share power equality but the House of Senators is more superior with only a slight difference, however the separations of power in Chemgota is as follows. Legislature: The bicameral Parliament, comprising the President represented by the Chairman, the Senate, and the House of Representatives, they have the final say in situations and approve votes. It can also remove sitting members in government via vote. Executive: The President is the leader in the Parliamental Senate, he or she can veto legislative bills or approve them via voting, the Presidents choices in practice grants legal effect to choose the decisions of the cabinet, he is assisted by several helpers and all choices taken is voted. Judiciary: The High Court of Chemgota and lower federal courts, which judges are appointed by the Senate if seen fit to do actions constitutionally. The states of Chemgota are represented by governors which are elected by the residence in each state around the same period as the Presidential elections, the Chemgotan electional system works via provinces in each state countered up for what leader and what party what shall be elected, the same goes with the Parliamental Senate elections and the Governor elections. All voting in Chemgota is compulsory for all votes to be as equal as possible, right wing politics and left wing politics are banished from Chemgota, any parties or any representation of these such as Communism or Fascism shall result on arrest for treason towards the country and a criminal offense to culture, the five states of Chemgota are mainly affiliated with the Democratic Party nicknamed "The Originals" the reason behind that is because the Democratic Party was the first party in Chemgota voted and appointed under Igor Elmpts reign. However many provinces in each state have many different affiliations such as the Liberal Party, Federal Party, Republican Party, and smaller parties such as the Social Democratic Party, The Green Party and the Workers party. Each seat in the Parliamental Senate for each party has a seat, the main parties have permanent seats which cannot be removed or replaced, these parties are called the Federal, Liberal, Republican and Democratic party seats, however if they are beaten in elections there seats get occupied by the victors party for a duration of time. Chemgota has seats for publicity as well, and they are lower than the Representatives and they are called the Association of Councilors, it is mainly made up of mayors and councilors from a City or Town, which are in favor of public support, thus giving the people a sense of power in the senate and a say. However the downside is that for the Association of Councilors they cannot vote for seats or persons to be approved or disapproved, same with Parliamental Senate elections. But they do confess much problems in there regions in towns to the Parliamental Senate when there turn is drawn, however it is decided by votes by the Representatives, Senators and Executives in the vote to listen to there say in there matter. Category:Nation Category:Russia Category:Asia Category:Asian Category:Democracy Category:Republics